Mr RikuSoraDomestic
by Jeshii
Summary: A short Domestic!Fluff fic about Riku and Sora getting married. Implications that Sora and Riku have had sex is as mature as it gets.


"**Domestic"**

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" I remember the days when me and Riku would fight with wooden sword on the beach. "If you keep sleeping here you'll get a sun-burn!" The sun beating down on us, our bare feet running through the sand "Come on Sora! Wake up!" Riku called to me. That day I had fallen asleep on the beach again. Just outside our small beach-side home. It had been 9 or so years since me and Riku's relationship was made 'official' and 2 or 3 years since we moved in together. Kairi was sad, it turned out she had a crush on me, I really had no idea. Many were surprised but nobody bullied us or anything. It was still a mixed reaction. I remember after Riku graduated, He decided to wait a year

before applying to college, so that we could go together. I didn't want to hold him back but he insisted that we start the same year. We went to Destiny State College together, we were very lucky and ended up as room mates. "Sora! I want to ask you something! Wake up!" After College we were so used to living together that we decided we wanted to move into a house together. When we got the money we moved into a small beach-side home. It's such a cozy home. "Well Sora, if you don't want wake up, Then I'll just have to join you" Riku joked, he lied down next to me on the beach and put his arms around me, then he rolled towards the ocean. When the cold water touched my arm I immediately awoke to find myself bound by Riku's arms "Hi Riku" I greeted. "Good morning Sleeping beauty." Riku greeted back. Riku let go and stood up. I stood up as well and brushed the sand off my clothes.

Riku chuckled for a bit and looked out at the ocean for a bit, then looked back at me and smiled "I want to take you out for dinner tonight" he told me. I didn't know why but I was hungry so I asked "Where?". "chocolat clé de la lame " He replied. I was shocked! "But that place is so fancy! And expensive!" I replied. "It's a special night" Riku replied. I didn't know what that meant. But I agreed to go. We rowed over to the nearby island where most of the businesses are. Riku had already made a reservation for us a week before. "Bonjour, welcome to chocolat clé de la lame. Here are your menu's." The waiter spoke in the most elegant voice. He poured us some fancy wine and left us the menu's. I picked out what I wanted and watched Riku read his menu. He seemed very nervous.

5 or so minutes later the waiter returned "Have you decided what you want yet?" He asked, I looked at Riku. He Nodded. "I'll have the terres coq" I tried to speak as politely as possible. Riku placed his order "And I'll have the Langue de Sky ". "Heh. I bet all the dishes names are really vulgar" I joked to Riku. "Yeah, that would be funny." He smiled at me. We slowly drank our wine and stared in each others eyes romantically while we waited for our food. At least that's what it looked like, we were really having a staring contest! I was winning. Our food arrived and boy was it delicious! I just wanted to never stop eating it, to just suck on it and move it around in my mouth. But I had to eventually chew and swallow. Riku looked like he was enjoying his food too. "You look so beautiful today" He said to me. I probably blushed a little as I said "Ha. How cheesy" and stuck my tounge out. The wine must have made me forget where I am.

After we finished the food we were given the check. Riku wouldn't let me see it because he didn't want me to worry, but not seeing it just made me worry more then I would have if I had seen it. I was sure it was probably around 40,000 Munny. Riku paid the bill and we went back to the boat. Riku rowed the boat and I looked out into the endless ocean on the sunset. "How romantic" I said. "Yeah" Riku smiled.

When the boat landed I was surprised to find that we were not home but rather on the old island we used to hang out on when we were kids. The one we fought on with wooden swords. The one where we ate that Paupu fruit together. "Riku, Why are we here?" I asked. "Just follow me" Riku said. Grabbing my hand and leading me over to a cave. It was the cave Riku and I used to draw in. The one with that wooden door. "I remember this place" I said. It really was nostalgic. "Sora!" Riku said, in a way of getting my attention. I turned around and there was Riku. Kneeling down on one knee holding a small box. He opened it and inside was a ring "Will you marry me?". "Woah! Riku! I...I'm...I'm speechless! I..I..Yes!" I was so happy! I hugged Riku and kissed him "I love you!" "I love you too!"

It was starting to get too dark to stay in the cave so we rowed back home.

I looked at the ring on my finger, I was so happy.

The next day after work, Riku and I went to the town hall to apply for a marriage license. We waited in a long line and when we finally got up to the front. I was mildly surprised to find Kairi working behind the window. But that faded quickly because what I was really excited about was "We'd like to apply for a Marriage license" Riku spoke firmly and clearly. I could still the sadness in Kairi's eye, 9 years and she still hadn't gotten over it. She gave us the form to fill out along with a clipboard and a pen. Riku and I went over to a table to fill it out. Riku filled most of it out for me, stopping only to confirm things with me that actually involve both of our knowledge. When he was done he handed the clipboard to me. "Hey, You put me under wife!" I cried as I jabbed my elbow into Riku's rib. "They didn't have two Husband slots" he explained. I decided to let it go until "Plus, I'm _clearly_ the man in this relationship" Riku joked with a wink. "Yeah Right, Says the one that uses a hair straightener and used to wear eye-liner until recently" I snapped back. "Hey, 7 years isn't even close to being recent!". But before he could stop me I had put my signature under "Husbands Signature", forcing Riku to sign as the wife. "I hope this doesn't make it invalid." Riku mumbled. I handed the clipboard back to Kairi who gave us a fake smile and filed the form into the out box. "I'll need you to pay a fee of 10,000 munny" Kairi spoke in a tone that sounded like it was rehearsed and practiced thousands of times in order to insure it sounded as dull as possible. Riku wrote out a check as he grumbled. Kairi flashed another fake smile and said "Great, now come back in 3 days and I can give you the license to get married!" in a chirpy happy tone.

Riku put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a kiss "I can't wait!".

3 days later we returned to town hall and picked up our license. We had to sign our names on the license and once again it has a Husband slot and a Wife slot. We were very careful with it, but at the same time it traded hands almost constantly to prevent the other from claiming the Husband slot while the other isn't looking. When we got home Riku took a shower. While he was in the shower I searched through his discarded skinny jeans_(He is SO the wife)_ for the marriage license. I found it in his back pocket and started searching the living room for a pen. I rummaged through drawers and found a good ball-point pen in the kitchen. I took the pen and the marriage license to the coffee table in the living room and was about to sign my name when....Riku.....got...out...of the.....sho..."Sora, have you seen my pants? I had them in the bathroom but they don't seem to be in there anymore".

The water glistened off Riku's chest, he was wearing nothing but a towel, my eyes became attached to his image and my jaw dropped a little. Riku leaned over and put his hand on the coffee table "Sora?".

My hand went through the motions of my signature slowly, when I was done Riku took the pen out of my hand and signed it himself. Riku leaned to the left after he finished his signature, "Why are my pants behind you?" Riku asked. I was slowly coming to my senses. It's not like it was my first time seeing Riku naked, it _has_ been 9 years. But he looked especially sexy after getting out of the shower. It almost seemed like he was trying to...I looked at the license.

_Husband: Riku, Wife: Sora_ That bastard!

I remembered that Riku had showered this morning! He had no reason to shower again! It was just a ploy to distract me! He must have moved the license under my hand when he leaned over! Riku was putting his skinny jeans back on and he seemed to have picked up that I noticed what he did "Heh, See, this is why I'm the husband." he joked with a smirk. "What's that supposed to mean?" I responded. To be honest, neither of us actually cared who was listed as Husband and who was listed as Wife, it just meant Person A and Person B, it wouldn't change anything. But our relationship has always been filled with competition over the silliest of things. Before we were 'officially' a couple, we jokingly competed over Kairi, even though we both knew we really wanted each other. It just took a while for us to realize we both felt the same way.

"Since you're my _wife_ I think you should make dinner tonight" Riku teased. "We haven't had the ceremony yet, And the chore chart says you're making dinner." I retaliated...

Believe it or not, Riku is the best cook ever! I actually prefer his cooking over the stuff we had at chocolat clé de la lame. Oh how I love Riku. I love him so much.

The next morning I woke up in Riku's arms, lying with him in bed, I decided to stay in bed longer. It was sunday after all. Mmm...Riku...

"Wake up Sora..." I heard Riku say as he nudged me. I got up again and got dressed. I made breakfast(Oddly shaped pancakes) And as me and Riku ate our breakfast I brought up something that needed to be discussed "So will we have a wedding?"... "You mean like, With a bunch of people with a big event and stuff?" was Riku's response. "Yeah." "Well... I'd kind of like to just stick with a Civil Wedding, Just you, me, and a Justice of the Peace to pronounce us married. It's more intimate" Was what Riku said. I kind of wanted a big party but I knew Riku thought differantly. "Okay, if we don't have a big white wedding, Then you'll make it up to me with an amazing honeymoon" I proposed.

"Alright, I'll make it a surprise Honey-moon location, One that you'll love." Riku agreed.

After breakfast we arranged to meet at the court-house with a Justice of the Peace to get married.

It took a month for Riku to arrange the Honey-moon and to plan out the wedding. And then finally the day came. Me and Riku both dressed in Black suits. And we took the boat over to the island with the courthouse. We walked down the aisle together where the Justice of Peace awaited. "Are we ready to begin?" The justice asked. "Yes" Riku responded. "And so, we gather here today to wed these two. Do you have vows you wish to read?" Riku cleared his throught "No. I don't think so.". "Then do you, Sora, Take Riku as your Lawfully wedded Husband?" "I do" Riku spoke loudly and clearly, with a smile as he looked at me. "And do you, Sora, Take Riku as your Lawfully wedded Husband?" "I do" I responded louder and clearer then Riku. "Then I now pronounce you man and husband" We looked at each other "You may kiss the bri-...Each other" Riku took the back of my head and we kissed, and then we broke the kiss and ran back up the Aisle to the entrance. As we were opening the door, The Justice ran up to us "Wait! You have to give me the marriage license so I can return it to town hall and make the marriage official!" The door was already opening and on the other side was all our friends. "No need to, I'm right here" Said Kairi. Smiling a real, happy smile. "How could you not invite me to your wedding?!" Whined Selphie. "Hoo-rah!" Shouted Tidus as he threw rice at us. Kairi gave me and Riku a Paupu fruit "It's traditional for two people to share a Paupu fruit when they get married" she said. Me and Riku looked at each other and we both took a bit at the same time. Everybody cheered and I gave Kairi the marriage license. She put it in her pocket and promised us she would make sure it was filed and valid. Even if whose husband and whose wife switches throughout the paperwork. For a moment I wondered why Kairi didn't rip up the license. And then I realized. When you love somebody enough, you realize when they're happier with somebody else and just want to see them as happy as they can be. Whether it's with you or not. I gave Kairi a firm handshake and me and Riku rode off in a cab to the Gummi-port that would take us to Riku's mystery Honey-moon location. And so we lived Happily ever after.

_The next part is an optional epilouge you might not want to read:_

While we were on the Gummi-ship Riku talked about how hard it was to find a Honey-moon location since we kind of already lived at a place most people would want to go to on their honeymoon.

He told me it was somewhere I had never been before. When we landed a Limo took us to a luxury suite. With a window view of a large tower. "They say it's called the Eiffel tower" Riku explained. We were in a beautiful city with vintage buildings. "I chose this place because it's romantic, But knowing you I knew you wanted stuff to do not stuff to see." Riku explained some more. We were still in our stuffy black suits. "Great, We can do stuff as soon as we change out of these stuffy black suits!" I joked , Suddenly Riku pounced! He pinned me to the bed "Want me to help?". I was probably blushing, I couldn't talk. "You know, it's traditional for the couple to...you know.. on the honeymoon." Riku spoke with a tone filled with lust. It thickened the air and caused my conciousness to slip and give up control. Riku and I slowly undid each other others clothes. And so the tradition was up-kept.

As it was over I heard a knocking on the door. "Riku...I'm too tired to get the door..." I groaned. Riku got up and put his pants back on. He got the door and our luggage was wheeled into the room. The bellboy left quietly. "Wow,hat great service" I proclaimed. I got dressed in my favorite comfortable clothes after taking a shower(with Riku) and we set out onto the city! What a great honeymoon this was already! Riku went all out getting us the best service, I guess all the money we saved from having a simple wedding went towards the expensive honeymoon. Plus I bet the conversion rate was good or something. We went to all sorts of places! Even dance clubs! The pretty lights were great!

When we got back to the room it was 3:00am. We'd been together so long the wedding didn't change much. But we knew we would live happily ever after.


End file.
